the_isle_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Isle Project Wiki
''The Isle Project Description The Isle Project is a Progressive / Ambient / Glitch Metal based solo music project by Lee de Cuba, a musician born and for the most part of his life raised in Aruba. The music produced by The Isle Project is purely programmed due to the lack of recording equipment and instruments. History The Isle Project was started in early November of 2011 by (then) 17 year old musician Lee de Cuba. In the beginning, The Isle Project mostly produced Experimental Metal songs to see in which direction it would most likely want to go in. Throughout the 2 first active years, Lee found his calling in Progressive Metal, later expanded to also Ambient and Glitch Metal. Albums 'The Isle Project EP (November 2011)' When The Isle Project was started, Lee had already written allot of material and in no time released his first EP. The 5 track EP ''The Isle Project EP ''was released immediately at the start of The Isle Project in early November of 2011. The EP's genre was mostly Experimental Metal, but mostly hinting towards Progressive and Technical Metal. 'IV (March 2012)' In the beginning of the year 2012, Lee decided to start writing a full length album, which took him just a couple of months. From early January to early March, Lee wrote allot of new material, which put together resulted in his first full length album named ''IV. The album consisted of 12 tracks and had a variation of genres compared to The Isle Project EP. The genres of IV ''consisted of mainly Progressive Metal, as well as Power Metal, Technical Metal, and as Lee himself likes to call it; "Chill Metal". 'Revelations EP (August 2012)' After ''IV, Lee took a short break from writing music. Soon after he decided to start on his next project, which originally was gonna be a full length album named Revelations. During the following couple of months Lee took his time writing new material, but he also gave more attention to his personal life, which resulted in a slower writing process for this EP Album. After finishing quite a few songs, Lee picked only 6 of them and released an EP Album in August of 2012. The EP was named Revelations EP. New Perspective (June 2013) Following the release of Revelations EP, Lee took a long break from intense music writing to spend more time on his personal life. Of course, he didn't completely stop writing music, but he wrote little pieces whenever he felt in the mood. The following year, in 2013, Lee started writing more seriously again. This took a period of about 9 to 10 months. After a long time without releasing any new material, Lee finally released his new full length in June of 2013. The album was named New Perspective, and consisted of 12 tracks. Again, the artists never gave up his main writing style in the Progressive Metal genre. But this album also took on some new styles, varying the album's genres not just from Progressive Metal, but also Ambient and Glitch Metal. Univere EP (January 2014) TBA. ''Discography'' *The Isle Project EP (November 2011) *IV (March 2012) *Revelations EP (August 2012) *New Perspective (June 2013) *Universe EP (January 2014) *None (TBA) Category:Browse Category:The Isle Project EP Category:IV Category:Revelations EP Category:New Perspective